Arrow--Olicity prompts
by Wannabewriter1010
Summary: A collection of prompts. Sorry, I am currently not writing or taking requests
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N My first prompt fill, well kinda. Hope it doesn't suck. Got the idea from Emily's tweet about condoms**_

It was a long night for Oliver. He had spent most of the day looking for a job and most of the evening trying to Chase down some the last remaining members of a gang that had been terrorizing the glades.

It was hard to imagine that not too long ago he would have returned to the comforts of Queen manor after a night of hard vigilante work. Now, he was forced to make due with sleeping in his back up lair. To be honest, it wasn't all that bad. He had experience plenty worse on the island. Even the living conditions Waller had set him with in Hong Kong were more deplorable than his new Foundry.,

What Oliver missed the most about the manor was the little luxuries he had gotten used to. His clothes were always washed and neatly folded by the time he got home. Whatever he needed had always been placed within his reach. Now, because of his current financial predicament, he had to restock his own supplies. It was a chore that he forgot to do more often than not.

He was famished by the time he got home. Despite the fact that he was hurt, tired, and hungry, the first thing Oliver did was carefully place the bow that Felicity had designed for him on its stand. Then he stripped of his leather top and unceremoniously dropped it on the floor. He could still feel the small trail of blood that dripped down from a gash. It was shallow wound at best, the result of a lucky swing by one of the gang members. He paid dearly for drawing Oliver's blood. Oliver left him hanging upside down, tied by the feet to a street lamp.

When Oliver got to his poor excuse for a refrigerator though, he found it completely scarce except for a couple of energy drinks. He growled in frustration. What he needed now was hard and solid food.

He quickly changed into an old pair of sweat pants and placed a simple shirt on, ignoring the fact that the blood was surely seep through. His most pressing concern was filling his stomach and not a stain on one of his old shirts.

He got on his motorcycle and sped a little faster than was necessary to the closest convenience store. He entered the convenience store, fully aware that the store clerk was eyeing him closely. Oliver couldn't blame him. Even with the arrow patrolling the city, crime was still abundant and it was only natural that employees of any establishment that stayed open would remain vigilant. It probably didn't help that Oliver looked like he was dragged through the street after being through a fist fight. Appearances though was not one if his concerns, especially at this time of the night where there was no chance of someone he actually knew seeing him. So he ignored the look and headed for the isle where his favorite fruits would probably be located in.

It wasn't long, however, when the bell rang to indicate the arrival of another customer.

"Hi," an all too familiar voice rang through the store. "I need a pack of condoms please."

Oliver's heart stopped at what he heard. Instantly the fruits he had been holding fell to the ground, completely forgotten. He raced to the front of the store, nearly tripping over several display racks. All his natural agility was forgotten as well as he desperately tried to get to the front of the store in an effort to convince himself that Felicity, his Felicity, was not here in the middle of the night buying condoms.

Moments later, his hopes were dashed. There in front of the counter was a stunning looking Felicity pointing to the pack of condoms she had wanted to buy.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice was louder than it needed to be.

Felicity turned and her eyes went wide shock as she recognized the man who called her name. Clearly she had not been expecting to run into anyone she knew.

"O-Oliver," she whispered as her cheeks began to turn bright red. She realized belatedly that she was holding the pack of condoms in front if her as if she was advertising what it was exactly she was buying.

An uncomfortable silence filled the store as the two partners stared at one another. As was often the case between the two, words gathered at the tip of their tongues but refused to come out.

_It would be so easy, _both of them thought at the same time. They both knew that being together would be easy and natural for the two of them. They were on the precipice already, having danced around their feeling for months in the wake of his declaration that he loved her. It had been a ruse to fool Slade, but they both knew that what Oliver had said that night was the truth. He never was any good at lying, especially to her.

Their thoughts were interrupted, finally, by the bell that signaled the store door opening.

"Felicity?" A man dressed in a suite approached Felicity behind. "What's taking so long?"

Already, Oliver could feel the bitter heat of jealousy rising in him as the man wrapped his arm around Felicity's slender waist.

The man who Oliver assumed had been Felicity's date, followed her gaze until his eyes fell on Oliver.

"Is this bum bothering you?" The man laughed as he stepped protectively in front of Felicity.

"No, he-" Felicity tried to explain, but her date all but ignored her. He continued walking forward. His chin was raised slightly, a clear sign that he believed himself to be several stations above Oliver.

"Why don't you beat it?" The man said as he pushed Oliver ever so lightly on the shoulder. "Crawl back into the alley you live so that I can see what the lady is wearing underneath."

Oliver wanted to retaliate, but Oliver was afraid of sending the man into a coma from which he would never wake. It was one thing to insult him, but it was unthinkable crime to be rude to Felicity Smoak.

Thankfully, it was Felicity who spoke up. Not only was she offended by how her date would treat another person, he had insulted one of her dearest friend. How dare her date say such a thing to Oliver? The Arrow had given up so much for the city and for his efforts Oliver was rewarded by having his family and wealth stripped from him.

Felicity marched up to her date and poked him on the shoulder right where Oliver had been pushed.

"You," Felicity jabbed him again with her finger. "Will never get to see what I'm wearing underneath."

In the same instant, Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and began pulling him outside. She would not allow the man who worked so hard to protect the people of Starling City to sleep in his back up foundry for one more night.

"You're coming home with me," Felicity declared. "My bed is big enough for the both of us."

Grinning, Oliver let Felicity drag him to her. As he passed Felicity's stupefied dated, Oliver could not help whisper.

"She's wearing green."

Several months later, when Oliver told her again that he loved. This time there was no ruse and no threat. They barely made it to Felicity's bedroom that night. But when they did, Felicity reached to open the drawer on her nightstand and found the very same condoms she had purchased.

_**A/N this story is for olicityalways **_

_**My ask box is open**_


	2. Robin Hood

_**A/N Anon, I know this was supposed to be a short prompt and not exactly what you hand in mind, but I got carried away. If you want me to write a different one, message me and I will do another one. Sorry.**_

_**Thanks to my beta reader olicityalways for putting up with me. **_

In all her wildest dreams, Felicity Smoak would have never have imagined that her life would have led her down this particular path. Her life had always been a simple one. She was the very definition of a small town girl. Her mother had been a serving girl at the local tavern and her father had long ago left them behind. Felicity thought that she would always be stuck in her small little town and eventually following in her mom's footsteps.

That changed, however, one night when soldiers of the local lord came barreling in to their home to collect taxes for that week. Malcolm Merlyn was as ruthless as they came. His taxes left people with almost nothing and many feared the harsh winter. Yet, no matter how much they feared starving, the people feared Lord Merlyn's soldiers even more. They were quick to anger and even quicker to dole out their so-called justice when the taxes were not paid.

"Please," Felicity had heard her mother beg. "There have been so few travelers lately because of the cold. We don't have enough to pay. We need more time."

The lead soldier scoffed. He had heard the story many times over his career and he held no sympathy for them. He would collect what was due one way or another. His eyes turned evilly towards the Felicity. She was dressed in the fine clothes of the noble women from the city, but even the worn out clothes she wore could not hide her attractiveness.

"Perhaps, I'll just take your lovely daughter here as collateral."

"No!" Her mother desperately tried to intercede. The other soldiers moved quickly and before Felicity could completely comprehend what was happening, her mother was thrown across the room and knocked unconscious.

Felicity immediately tried to rush towards her injured mother, but she didn't even make it a few steps before she was pushed roughly to the ground. Already, her assailant was advancing on her, his leering gaze and smile was focused on the dress that was crumpled about her thigh. She tried to reach down and cover up her legs, but Felicity felt a large hand grip her by the wrist.

She tried to kick him away, but the soldier had positioned himself in such a way that she could gain no leverage against him. Another hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming for help.

"Hold still-" Whatever words the soldier was about to speak was lost in the shower of blood the sprayed from his throat. A throat that now had a green tipped arrow protruding from it.

Felicity saw the man's eyes glaze over as the life bled out from him. He toppled over her in a heap. The weight of the man and his armor trapped her where she was.

Even as she struggled to move the corpse on top of her, Felicity could see a man dressed in green leather attack the remaining soldiers. He asked no questions, gave no quarter. He tore into them with ruthless abandon. The fight lasted less than a minute and by the time Felicity managed to finally roll the dead man away from her, the man in green leather was the only one left alive.

Felicity's first instinct was to run, but for reasons she did not yet understand, she took a moment to study the hooded figure before her. The leather of the imposing figure in front of her was now stained with patches of blood and she could see nothing of his features except his captivating blue eyes.

"Captivating?" The low guttural voice asked.

Felicity brought her hands up to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had just said that out loud. A million things ran through her brain as she tried to decide how to apologize.

Her hooded savior didn't give her a chance. "Tend to your mother. I will dispose of the bodies."

"Oh my god! Mom!" Felicity completely forgot about her awkwardness and rushed to her still unconscious mother.

Despite the fact that she was still unconscious, she seemed to be no worse for the wear. Unwilling to leave her mom on the cold floor, Felicity attempted to pull her up to a nearby bench. Felicity struggled with the weight until without warning, a gloved hand touched her lightly on the back. Felicity's head turned to see the man in green leather effortlessly lift her mother up and place on the bench.

Felicity felt her heart thump as she watched him make gently lay her mother's head on the wooden bench, taking extra care to make sure that her head would not accidentally slip off.

Felicity swallowed, hard. She had just seen this man kill mercilessly and yet now he moved with more grace and gentleness than any man she had ever met. She felt something stir in her that she had never felt before.

"Tell no one what happened here." Before Felicity could say another word, he was already dragging out the bodies of the men he had killed.  
She was about to mention that other soldiers would eventually come looking for their comrades, but it seemed that he had already of thought of that.

"No one will even know they were here. I will dump their bodies a few miles away. Yet more victims of the vigilante."

She suddenly remembered all the local stories about a vigilante  
who had been terrorizing the wealthy and powerful. Felicity stopped at the threshold of her home.

"You're him. The vigilante. The one that everyone is so afraid of."

She thought that maybe that he hadn't heard him, but he turned to look at her as soon as he finished loading the soldiers' bodies on their very own horses.

"Are you?" He asked. "Afraid of me, I mean." For the first time that night, he had posture seemed to speak of his uncertainty.

"No." The words left her lips long before her mind had caught up with what her heart was saying. Felicity couldn't be sure, but she thought she caught a hint of a smile.

He didn't say another word to her. He simply climbed onto his horse and with a final glance in her direction, started leading the others horses into the night.

She waited nervously the next day for other soldiers to arrive. No one came seeking retribution. Felicity learned later on that someone had anonymously paid all her family's taxes for the foreseeable future. It was an anonymous payment, but Felicity had no doubt in her mind who it had been. She knew then that she would see her mysterious vigilante again and she tried to ignore how much her heart swelled at the thought.

She saw him again that very night. In fact, she saw him almost every night after that. At first, she became his eyes and ears. She told him when she heard whispers of trouble with Lord Merlyn's soldiers and he would do what he can to intervene. At least, that was how it started. As time went by their friendship grew. Even though the times he truly opened were still rare, Felicity somehow felt that there was no one he trusted more than her. That trust made her life mean more than it ever did before. They became a team, partners in what many considered crime. Felicity knew better. She believed in what they did. She believed in him even before he told her about his crusade and who he really was. Their missions were fraught with danger. Sometimes he succeeded and sometimes he failed, but no matter how injured and tired he was, he always returned to her. They did what they could to protect those who could not defend themselves. Oliver would never admit it, but Felicity tempered the fire that burned within him. He found himself daring to be the person who she said he was. A hero.


	3. Chapter 3

_anonymous asked:_

_Oliver has to sit through a meeting where Felicity and Bruce Wayne are flirting back and forth:_

* * *

He already knew he disliked the idea when Felicity told him of her plan, but now Oliver definitely despised it.

He was sure that if either of them had been paying any attention to him whatsoever, they would have noticed him glaring.

But they weren't. This meeting was supposed to be about getting Bruce Wayne to invest in his his efforts to retake his family' s company, but ever since the meeting had started Bruce's attention had been firmly fixated on Felicity.

"Tell me again about your plans to help boost Queen Consolidated's stock?" Bruce's smile widened as Felicity stood her from her chair and walked over to the screen where a projector had been displaying the charts.

Oliver scowl deepened when he noticed that every time Felicity turned towards the screen, Bruce's eyes darted down straight to Felicity's skirt. Oliver had no doubt what kind of thoughts were racing inside Gotham City's favored son.

After all, Oliver himself had a very healthy appreciation for Felicity's skirts and how they were short enough to make him admire her very shapely legs and yet, covered enough that he was forced to use his very vivid imagination about what could possibly be underneath. He had caught himself many times staring at her while she was turned away from him. The thought of what type of underwear she was wearing and what color they were, often made him sweat more than sparring with Dig ever could.

This time, however, it was not Oliver who was staring.

Bruce pulled Felicity's tablet closer to himself, claiming that the projector caused some of the charts to look blurry.

"Is this what you were referring to?" Bruce said in mock confusion. Apparently his ploy worked since Felicity walked over to him and adjusted her glasses to see what exactly Bruce was referring to.

"Yes," Felicity looked to Bruce to notice that his eyes were no longer on tablet, but on the cut on her red dress that exposed her mouth-watering cleavage.

It irked Oliver to no end that instead of slapping Bruce, his girl Wednesday gave him an appreciative smile. She liked the attention, Oliver realized and he didn't know which upset him more; that Felicity was enjoying Bruce's lecherous attention or that it wasn't him that was ill citing that reaction from Felicity.

Oliver did not hear another word of the meeting. All he could see now were the flirtatious smiles and glances that were thrown back and forth between the two.

It wasn't until Bruce stood, straightening his overly expensive suite, that Oliver realized that the meeting was over.

"Well, Oliver, your associate here made a great presentation." Bruce reached over to shake Oliver's hand.

Oliver couldn't help himself. He tightened his hand when they met for a handshake. Imagine Oliver's surprise when he found that Bruce Wayne's grip was a match for his own.

Oliver gritted his teeth when he noticed the edges of Bruce's mouth curl up slightly. It was a sneer that Oliver was all too familiar with. There were many times in his pre-island days that Oliver had given off that exact look when someone tried to tell him to back-off in his pursuit of a woman. Oliver knew that Bruce now viewed it as a challenge.

Bruce released his grip on Oliver and walked over to where Felicity stood waiting by the doors of the rented conference room. Instead of offering Felicity a handshake of her own, the presumptuous billionaire gave Felicity a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I think you make a great asset, Ms. Smoak. I bet my applied sciences division would benefit greatly if you joined them. Why don't we discuss it over dinner?" As Bruce began to lead her away, the hand that had been resting on Felicity's lower back drifted dangerously close to her ass.

"Really? O—okay." Felicity smiled warmly at the invitation. "I'll catch up with you later." She called back to the open-mouthed Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**_olicityalways asked:_**

**_How about Felicity coming back to the foundry after her date with Bruce Wayne. Jealous Oliver_**

* * *

The new Foundry was in chaos when Felicity entered it later that night. The floor was littered with broken sparring sticks and demolished training dummies. Oliver was in the far corner, shirtless and dripping with sweat as he used bouncing tennis balls as target practice. She noticed that while the wall was plastered with arrows, thee were quite a few tennis balls on the ground without arrows pierced through them. It wasn't like Oliver to miss like that.

"Oliver?" Felicity called out, concerned.

Oliver didn't turn towards her. "So how was dinner?"

"It was really interesting!" To his chagrin, Felicity couldn't hide her enthusiasm. "You wouldn't believe the things Wayne Enterprises is coming up with."

Oliver couldn't restrain himself, the frustration of the day's events caused him to lose his already fragile hold on his temper. "Do I have to remind you that we have a job to do? Instead you went off flirting with that douche."

Felicity was taken aback for a moment, but she wouldn't back down. He had no right to speak to her like that. "Why is that every time I meet a guy that is interested in me, you start questioning my commitment to what we do?! If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're-"

"I'm what?" Oliver growled.

"Jealous." Felicity finished as she raised her eyebrow questioningly. They stared at one another in silence for a few moments before Oliver finally spoke up.

"So," Oliver felt an ache in his chest. "When's the move?"

"Move?" Felicity asked, confused.

Oliver rounded on her. "When are you moving to Gotham City to go work for that prick."

Felicity didn't know if she wanted to yell at him or hug him. She felt insulted that he thought she was the type of person that could so easily abandon her friends, but the desperate puppy dog look in his eyes was so cute that she just had to take pity on him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Oliver." Felicity closed the distance between them, all the while appreciating how the sweat on his body seem to define his muscles even more.

"No?" Oliver looked up, his voice had softened considerably.

"I told Bruce that while I appreciated his offer, my place is here."

"It is," Oliver agreed.

"I mean don't get me wrong, the offer was tempting and the idea of getting to work with such a handsome man has its benefits," Felicity had to suppress her grin as Oliver once again displayed his angry eyes, "but I told him there are people here that love me."

"Exactly," Oliver said, instantly.

"I'm not wrong, am I? You love me?"

Oliver's eye widened as he open and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say.

Felicity didn't seem to notice Oliver get flustered. "You, Dig, and even Roy. You all love me right? We are a family."

"Yeah-umm- family. I do. Love you. I mean, we do." Oliver shook his head as he stumbled at his words. Now he knew what it felt like when Felicity got flustered.

"Good. Then I'll see you in the morning," she said as she walked away from him again. Once she turned her head Felicity let the smile she had been hiding cover her face. It was completely backwards and idiotic, how the two men seemed to jockey with one another for her affections. She would be lying, however, if she said that she didn't enjoy it. And if it somehow led to Oliver finally admit that what he said in the mansion all those months ago then she was all too willing to suffer through the attention.


	5. It could be our future

**It could be our Future**

_"He's so tiny," Oliver had pushed his face right against the small figure that had been squirming in Felicity's arms. _

_"That's generally how they come, Oliver." Felicity rolled had rolled her eyes at him, but at the same time she couldn't help imagining that any child she had with Oliver would probably be larger than most._

_"You'll help me right? He's my cousin and he's only one. How much trouble can he be? It'll only be for a few hours. Look at how cute he is!"_

Felicity would live to regret those words. The last few hours became a jumble of crying, diaper changing, crying, and then even more crying.

Oliver was still confused at how a 1 year old was able to wrestle his cell phone from him. Felicity was laughing hysterically at Oliver, but that all changed when the little monster set his sights on her tablet.

This time, it was Oliver's turn to smile as he watched Felicity lose at tug o' war with her little cousin. He had to suppress his laughter though when Felicity shot him a glaring look.

Eventually, at Diggle's suggestion, they took the little tike for a walk. He seemed to settle down for a few minutes.

They should have known better. It was just like him to offer them some semblance of a victory before renewing his assault on them.

Her cousin was attempting to push his way out of Felicity's arms when a shrill voice called out to her.

"Felicity?"

Felicity's eyes widened when she recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Claire." Felicity whispered under her breath. The last thing she needed after her rough day was to run in to Claire. While at M.I.T, Felicity programmed her tablet to bring up Claire's face when the word bitch was searched. Claire literally was one of the meanest people she had ever met.

"Poor, Felicity. Must be hard to be better with computers than people. Even babies don't like you."

Felicity stood open mouthed. It seemed her _friend _had not changed one bit. Well, Felicity would not take it. She wasn't the same person she was in college.

"My baby likes me fine. Just ask my husband." The words left her mouth before Felicity knew what she was saying.

"Husband?" Claire scoffed. "Who would ever-"

"I would." Oliver stepped forward. He had heard this woman berate Felicity long enough. "And if you'll excuse us, our son is tired. I also promised my wife a nice long massage."

Claire had to do a double take at the man who claimed to be Felicity's husband. Claire was speechless. He was large, incredibly handsome, and seemed to move closer to protect Felicity as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

With that Oliver took the baby from Felicity and with his other hand led Felicity away from her stunned _friends._

"Thank you," Felicity whispered when they were out of ear shot. "Sorry, I said you were my husband."

"I'm not," Oliver smiled warmly before leaning in close to her ear. "This could be our future, you know."

Felicity just stared at him. Oliver winked at her and continued walking, all the while whispering to the baby who finally seemed to have fallen asleep.

Felicity had to blink several times to regain her composure before rushing forward to catch up with her fake but apparently someday, maybe husband.


	6. Oliver bumps into a crazy ex-girlfriend

my prompt is Oliver bumps into a crazy ex-girlfriend at a fancy party and makes Felicity to pretend to be his girlfriend

"Felicity, play along," Oliver whispered cryptically in her ear.

Felicity's eyes widened in surprise as Oliver wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer to him.

She swallowed nervously when she felt the rigidity of Oliver's muscles. She recognized the clear sign that Oliver's instincts were beginning to take over and that meant only one thing. There was a threat nearby.

Felicity was not dressed for a fight. She wasn't even sure that the gown she was wearing would allow her to run effectively.

She looked up at Oliver to ask him what he wanted her to do, but his gaze was firmly fixed on a red head that was walking hastily towards them.

Her face scrunched up in confusion. She felt no threat emanating from the approaching woman and Felicity didn't think that either of them had done anything to blow their cover.

"Oliver, what's—-"

Oliver shook his head. Felicity had seen Oliver scared, angry, depressed to the point he was on the verge of utter despair, but what she saw now was could only be described as nervousness.

Was he worried about her? Did he feel that he wouldn't be able to protect her if it came to a fight?

"Oliver," the red head smiled warmly as she finally reached them and leaned in to give Oliver a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Its been ages since I've seen you."

Oliver accepted the gesture but stiffened even more. His hand balled up and gripped the back of her dress tightly. It was a signal. His sign that they needed to get away as quickly as they can but without blowing their cover.

"Terra," Oliver greeted back, a fake smile plastered on his face. "It has been a while. This is my girlfriend, Felicity."

"Girlfriend?" Terra turned towards Felicity. Her eyes narrowed as she seemed to study the blonde up and down at least twice. "I didn't think you were the type to— settle."

"Hi!" Her voice was a little louder that necessary. Felicity had already been uneasy, but the the scrutinizing look from Terra increased her nervousness tenfold.

"Girlfriend, huh? Well, I'm sure she won't mind me stealing you for a bit. We have a lot to catch up on." Terra's smile widened even more. She never said it directly, but both Oliver and Felicity heard her imply that catching up meant more than just talking.

Felicity's nerves left her and she became annoyed more than anything else. No one was stealing her fake boyfriend away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I do mind. In fact, Oliver here promised me a dance. So if you'll excuse us."

Felicity could feel Terra's eyes burning holes in the back of her head as she led Oliver to the dance floor.

The rest of the mission went according to plan. Felicity and Oliver had managed to plant transmitters through out the property. Soon they would know if their suspicions proved to be right and that that property was being used as a drug distribution center.

"So who was that woman Terra anyway?" She asked as they relaxed in the Foundry and tried to wind down from the mission. Felicity was contemplating creating a file just for information about her. She shuddered to think what type of deadly threat could cause Oliver to panic like that. Was she an assassin? A leader of a crime syndicate, perhaps.

"She's this crazy girl that I dated before I was shipwrecked."Oliver said, a haunted look coming over his eyes.

Felicity turned the chair over so fast that it made her head spin. "What?!"

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Yeah she's completely crazy. One time, she—-"

Felicity stood from her chair and rounded on him, causing Oliver to back up in surprise. "You mean I pretended to be your girlfriend so that you can avoid your ex?!"

"Umm, yeah." Oliver scratched his head apologetically.

"Unbelievable! I spent the whole night afraid that our cover was blown!" Felicity got up and walked away, all the while yelling at how dumb Oliver was.


	7. Olicity tenderness

_**Anon asked: Someone observing the tenderness the Arrow shows to the blonde (felicity) and is surprised by the kindness.**_

The battle was over by the time Quentin Lance arrived.

Many of the bodies that littered the ground had arrows protruding from them.

"At least, they are still alive," he said to himself as he surveyed the carnage.

In the middle of it all, Quentin's two friends stood side by side. He was pretty sure that they knew he was there, but at the moment all their attention was fixed on one another.

Even from where he was standing, Quentin couldn't help but notice the tenderness of how the Arrow and Felicity held one another.

"Did they hurt you?" The emotion that laced the Arrow's voice did not take Quentin by surprise. He may be Starling City's mysterious guardian, but he wore his heart in his sleeve where Felicity Smoak was concerned.

"No." The young blonde was checking the Arrow for injuries even as she answered him.

The way they held each other offered a sense of familiarity that disturbed the seasoned detective.

He knew it shouldn't bother him, but it did. Felicity was like a daughter to him, her innocence was a reminder of why he became a cop in the first place. To see her caught up in the Arrow's life caused a pain in his heart. The last thing he wanted was to see the young woman hurt.

But even as he thought those words, Quentin caught the smile the escaped the Arrow's lips when Felicity brought her hand to rest on the green leather of his chest.

"Let's go home," she whispered to him.

The Arrow's veiled head turned towards Quentin and the detective gave him a slight nod. He would clean up the mess and make the arrests.

Quentin shrugged as he watched the Felicity lead the Arrow away. He supposed she could do a lot worse than falling for a hero.

"At least, she didn't fall for Oliver Queen," he said to himself with a smirk as he started slapping handcuffs on the fallen criminals.


	8. team arrow proposal

_**Team arrow(roy, diggle, thea, sara, detective lance) help Oliver to proposal to felicity**_

"How hard can it be?" Roy joked as he watched Oliver pace back and forth in the foundry.

"Yeah, man. Just go ahead and say it." Diggle placed a hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh. "You need to stop wasting time. My kid needs a playmate, you know."

"Remind me to make you guys as miserable as possible when you propose to Thea and Lyla."

"You already make my life miserable," Roy complained.

"Ditto," Diggle chimed in, both were having more fun than Oliver thought they deserved.

"I'm disappointed," Quentin Lance looked up from the case files he was going through. "After all the years I spent imagining what the Arrow was like underneath the hood, I discover that he's nothing more than a love sick puppy."

"Not you, too."  
Oliver groaned. The last thing he expected was the elder statesman of their group to join in on the fun.

"Why don't you practice in front of us? If Felicity was right here, what would you say?" Diggle suggested.

Thea's eyes went wide as soon as those words left Diggle's mouth. She reached into her pocket as she watched Oliver's mouth open and close as he struggled to figure out what to say.

While Oliver was too preoccupied to see what Thea was doing, the others figured it out quickly enough.

"Just say it!" Thea yelled. Her wide smile should have clued Oliver in that her devious sister was up to something.

Oliver swallowed as he began the speech he had be rehearsing in his head for so long. "When I first got back from the island, I was so sure that my mission was all that mattered. I thought myself that it didn't matter if I never felt happiness again. Then, out of nowhere you came into my life and helped me realize that I could be more what I had been. You did more than help me become a hero, you helped show me what it was like to really live again. I'm not sure if I'll ever be worthy of someone like you, but I promise to spend every day of my life trying. I love you, Felicity. Will you marry me?"

The silence in the foundry was deafening. Then out of a nowhere Oliver heard a choked sob.

"Yes." Felicity's voice broke the silence. Oliver looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at.

Thea smile seemed to grow even wider as she jumped up and down on her signature heels. She pulled her hand forward from where it was resting behind her back and offered it to Oliver.

In the middle of her palm was her cell phone and on the screen was Felicity's tear filled face.

Oliver's eyes went wide as he realized what his younger sister had just done.

"Yes?" Oliver asked as he grabbed the phone. "Are you sure?"

Felicity's face on the screen nodded. "Oliver Queen, you better get your butt over here and propose to me in person before I change my mind."

Oliver didn't have to be told twice. Not bothering to return Thea's phone, he bolted up the stairs of the Foundry.

Even as he disappeared through the doorway Oliver could hear Thea's delighted giggling.

"Look!" She yelled. "Detective Lance is crying!" 


	9. Felicity is a criminal

**_here is a prompt for you! Felicity being a criminal and Oliver can't catch her and is strangely attracted to her. Kinda like a batman and catwoman thing going on. Thanks :)_**

"Nice try!" The woman in the black ski mask taunted him as the doors to the train closed in front of him. This was the fourth time that this tech savvy criminal had escaped the Arrow's clutches. It was beyond annoying how she hacked her way into Starling City's systems and used them to evade capture. She was literally always one step ahead of him.

"Bitch," Oliver cursed loudly.

"Bitch with wi-if!" She said loudly. Even the under the mask, Oliver could see that attractive smile and that alluring pink lip stick.

The Arrow let out a frustrated growl as he was forced to watch the criminal escape yet again. On the inside, however, Oliver Queen was smiling. Ever since she had first eluded him, chasing the woman had become a contest between the two.

For the first time since he had become the vigilante, he actually found something he enjoyed, something he looked forward to. He found himself watching the clock in anticipation as he counted down to the time he would once again be chasing the beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you taking down a criminal or taking her out on a date?" Diggle teased when he caught Oliver making sure that his vigilante outfit was in perfect order.

Oliver opened his mouth to respond, but realized that anything he said would just give him away further.

"Is the bait in place?" Oliver asked instead.

Diggle nodded. "Four of the new Tx 50 satellite frequency communicators will arrive at Queen a Consolidated within the hour. These aren't even supposed to exist yet. How the hell were you able to get four of them?"

Oliver simply shrugged. He doubted Diggle was the type of man of who would approve of how they were procured.

"And you're sure that your girl will take the bait?"

_Your girl. _Oliver liked the way that sounded more than he should.

"I'm sure," Oliver said. He knew _his girl _despite the fact that he had never seen her face or exchanged more than a few words with her.

Oliver's plan turned out just as he planned. As soon as the woman in the ski mask showed up, Oliver had Diggle cut off all the electricity to the building. Even a hacker as great as she was couldn't escape if there was nothing to hack.

"You really think I'm a great hacker?" She asked as she looked at him with eager eyes as if she was happy at his compliment.

Oliver's eyes narrowed. He hadn't realized he had said the words out loud. He stared at her in confusion, not sure if he was imagining the look she was throwing at him.

"Yeah, you are," Oliver finally said.

Her smile seemed to widen even more. "So, Oliver, are you really going to shoot me with an arrow?"

"I'm not-"

"Oh, please. How many people can possibly order a bunch of leather outfits and materials to make a bunch of green tipped arrows."

Oliver was dumb-founded.

She stepped closer and placed a hand on the bow, lowering it down. "If it's on the internet, I can find it."

"You could have blown my cover anytime," Oliver whispered, still shocked at what he was hearing.

"But I didn't,"

"Why?"

She stepped even closer and reached up to lower his hood. She was pleasantly surprised that he offered no resistance. "It was kind of fun being chased around by Oliver Queen."

The breath caught in the woman's throat. She had seen Oliver before, but being this close to him gave her new appreciation of how handsome he truly was.

All of Oliver's discipline and self-control left him as he gently lifted up her own mask.

Oliver was glad to see that the woman beneath the mask was even more gorgeous than he had imagined.

"Wow, am I glad that's off," She said as the last few inches between them disappeared. "I could never get the eye slits to line up properly. Do you ever get that problem?"

When he heard the grunts through Oliver's comms, John Diggle was glad that his friend had come to his senses and decided to take that criminal down.


	10. Chapter 10

"She can't leave," Oliver said as he stared at the ground, defeated.

"I'm pretty sure she can," Dig was trying to comfort his friends as much as he could, but Oliver wasn't exactly.

"There's got to be dozens of companies in Starling City she can work for. She doesn't have to move away."

"Not with her reputation."

"What reputation?" Oliver looked up for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"You really don't know?" Diggle rolled his eyes. "A gorgeous blonde going from IT girl to executive assistant over night will make people talk."

Oliver suddenly remembered what Isabel told him in Russia. "We never—-"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that people think she slept her way to the top."

Oliver let out a long breath. He had been caught up in his own problems for so long that he had forgotten that those around him were also paying the price of his decisions.

Felicity was the kindest and sweetest person he had ever met. It wasn't fair that she was putting her life on hold for while he pulled his own together.

"Maybe it's for the best." Oliver said, finally. "Her life will be better without me in it."

"You know, just because she's leaving Starling City that doesn't mean she's going to stop being your friend."

Oliver supposed that Dig was right. But eventually Felicity would move on. She would meet someone, fall in love, and live the life that she deserved.

"Somehow I always thought I would have the time to be that someone." Oliver hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Diggle didn't understand at first, but the look on Oliver's face explained everything. Dig had seen that look on both of their faces as they stared at one another when they thought no one was looking.

"Oliver, I told you once that love isn't about changing or saving a person. It's about finding someone that's already the right fit."

Oliver nodded, misunderstand his friend. He needed to let Felicity go. She should have the chance to find someone that fits her life instead of waiting for Oliver to change his. "You're right. I should be happy for her."

Diggle smiled at Oliver warmly. "Oliver, have you never considered that you already are her exact fit? She chose this life. She stayed even after we found Walter. She risked her life time and again for you. What does that tell you?"

Oliver's heart was pounding as Diggle's words snapped the remaining puzzle pieces into place. How could he be so dumb? He had spent so time counting the number of reasons that he shouldn't be with Felicity that he completely missed the reasons why should. Diggle was right, of course. Felicity for in every aspect of his life as if she had always belonged there. Her belief in him never wavered even when everyone else did.

He jumped from where he was sitting and made for the door.

Diggle chucked as he watched Oliver go. He may have understood that his two friends belonged together but that did not mean he wouldn't act the part of the protective older brother. It was a fact that he would definitely remind Oliver of later when while he threatened him to never hurt Felicity.


	11. olicity watching sports

_**Prompt; Olicity watching sports**_

"These really are good," Felicity smiled as she munched on the brownies Raisa had brought them.

"I know right!" Oliver's eyes were glued to the college basketball game that was playing on the television.

It had only been a few weeks since Oliver was able to reacquire his family's company and home, but one of the first things he did was bring Raisa back to Queen Manor.

"This is her home just as much as it is mine," Oliver had told Felicity.

When Felicity saw the look on the older housekeeper/nanny's face upon walking through the front doors again, she had no doubt Oliver was telling the truth.

"Why are we doing this again?" Felicity asked as she pressed herself as close to Oliver as she could on the sofa.

"Because its tradition," Oliver answered absent-mindedly.

He reached into the container for brownies and his eyes went wide went he found none left.

"You ate them all?"

"Uhh, I guess I did." She was confused. Oliver had never complained when she are his desserts in the past. She thought that she was doing him a favor since he was always complaining that his body was no longer able to process a lot of sweets.

"You can't do that," Oliver said dejectedly. "I told you that we have to divide the brownies into segments and we can only eat one part for each quarter of the game."

"We also leave some in case the game goes into overtime," Oliver tried to explain. "Its tradition. We-"

Oliver didn't finish his sentence and tried to focus on the game. Felicity knew him well enough to know that he was pushing back a thought or memory.

Felicity decided to stand and see if Raisa had any more brownies in the kitchen.

She was rummaging through the fridge muttering to herself at the absurdity of how Oliver could possibly think that eating his good luck brownies would help his basketball team.

"I keep them here."

Felicity turned to see Raisa beaming at her as she had handed Felicity a new container.

"Thanks," Felicity couldn't understand why Raisa was looking at her that way.

Both women turned when they heard Oliver yell in excitement in the other room.

"He hasn't done that in a long time," Raisa said wistfully.

"What? Eat brownies?"

Raisa shook her head. "They used to do this all the time before he was shipwrecked. Him and Tommy Merlyn. They would sit in that room for hours watching their games."

Felicity's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"When Mister Oliver came back, we were all so happy, but then after a while I realized that the young boy I raised never really came back."

Felicity reached over to hug the woman when tears started flowing. "I was so afraid I would never see Mister Oliver happy again and then-"

"Then Tommy died," Felicity finished for her.

Raisa nodded. "They were best friends, almost brothers. They did everything together. If there was one person who could bring back the good boy I knew, it would be Mister Tommy."

Raisa wiped a tear away from her eye and returned to beaming at Felicity. "I thought that with his mother and best friend gone, he would give up hope of being happy again."

"But I see that I was wrong," Raisa cupped Felicity's cheek. "You make him smile again, miss Felicity and I will always be grateful."

Without another word, Raisa turned away and went back to her duties.

She could almost imagine a care-free Oliver yelling at the television with his best friend at his side. Felicity couldn't move, couldn't breathe as she tried to come to terms at what she was just told.

Her heart swelled with the thought that it was her that Oliver now chose to share those precious moments with.

Eventually she returned to Oliver's side with the container of brownies and he accepted it gratefully as he tried to explain to her the play that his team had just run.

Felicity nodded, but instead of watching the television, her eyes were fixated on Oliver.

Raisa was right. He was smiling, really smiling.


	12. Olicity share a bed

Oliver and Felicity have to share a bed for a mission or something

_A/N Sorry the last few ones have been really short. I've been working on the Olicity Robin Hood AU_

"There's nothing else I can do?" Felicity's panic stricken voice echoed in the secondary Foundry.

"No, as long as he stays warm then he should be alright." Barry tried to reassure her through the phone. "Whatever you gave him seems to be counteracting the toxin in his body.

Felicity nodded as she thanked him and promised to call him if there were any changes.

"Some first date this turned out to be," she sighed as she pulled up a chair next to his bed.

With both Roy and Diggle out of town, Oliver had decided that it would be the perfect time for them to spend some time together.

As it turns out, having dinner plans in Starling City was actually too much to ask.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Oliver started shivering uncontrollably.

"Keep him warm," she repeated what Barry had told her.

Without thinking, Felicity quickly found herself lifting the blanket and climbing into bed with Oliver.

She pressed herself against his hard body and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

It was only when the shivering seemed to die down, did Felicity realize how natural it seemed to be in Oliver's bed.

"I could get used to this," Felicity laid her head against his chest. A content smile passed across her lips as she listened to his heart beat.

That was the sight Oliver woke up to the next morning.

"Hi," he whispered as she began to stir.

"Oh," Felicity gasped when she realized that she had fallen asleep on his bear chest.

Oliver interrupted her before she could start rambling. "You stayed with me the whole night?"

Felicity yawned sleepily. "I told you once that I love spending the night with you."

The smile she saw Oliver give her took her breath away.


	13. olicity at an auction

_**Prompt: I'm prompting you again since you're awesome! How about Felicity is forced to buy Oliver at an auction to save him from his ex-girlfriend lol… :)**_

_**A/N Thanks to my incredibly awesome beta reader olicityalways **_

It was a long and hard struggle, but in time Oliver Queen was able to regain control of Queen Consolidated. The board of Governors resisted him at almost every turn. They threw everything they had at him in an effort to thwart his return as CEO.

In the end, even the army of lawyers could not stop him. After all, it was his name on the building. It also helped that Felicity managed to "leak" information to the public that the woman that board had chosen to replace him, Isabel Rochev, had been a large part of the devastation that had befallen Starling City.

Public opinion of the company had taken a nose dive. People began to question why the board of governors failed to notice that their applied sciences division was being used to create an army of soldiers.

Public opinion of Oliver, on the other hand, had never been higher. The media seemed to use him as a poster child for Starling City's suffering. Here was one of Starling City's most favored sons, the media had said. His mother, the mayor that the citizens had supposedly chosen,was killed right in front of him. He was betrayed by the new Mayor, Sebastian Blood, and the woman he had trusted to help with the company while he dealt with the family crisis. The media had all but labeled the board of Governors as ruthless and unfeeling bastards.

Oliver Queen may have had his faults as CEO, but even the board was forced to admit that Queen Consolidated was never misused like it was before and after he took over. The public became so enamored with Oliver that Walter even suggested he pick up where his mother left off and run for Mayor.

That was a problem for another time. His most pressing dilemma at the moment was the memo sitting in front of him.

"You've been staring at that piece of paper for over an hour."

Oliver looked up to see Felicity standing near the entrance of his office. He was afraid that Felicity would have balked at returning to her executive assistant position. He thought that he would to have to beg and plead with her to accept it. Oliver wasn't an idiot, he knew that he had no chance of succeeding at being CEO without Felicity's help. In fact, there was no facet of his life that was not made better by her presence. No one knew him like she did. She knew exactly what type of man he was and what he was capable of. Despite all that, she was probably the one person in his life that would never hesitate to stand up to him. She always expected more out of him.

"It's an invitation to take part in a fundraiser," Oliver explained as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

Felicity smiled as she watched Oliver. He hadn't been back as a CEO for for more than a month and he was already trying to get out of an event.

She actually missed this. He would try to weasel out of some obligation and she would nag him incessantly until he gave in. She would never admit it to anyone but it made her feel special that she had such control over the person that gave criminals nightmares.

"A fundraiser doesn't sound so bad," she told him. "It would be a nice change of pace. Who knows, you might actually have some fun"

"I doubt it," he tossed her the glossy invitation.

Felicity had to scramble to catch it and not drop her tablet. She eyed him evilly as she straightened her dress.

But then her eyes went to the invitation. She read it carefully then read it agin. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes," his voice was no pretty close to matching the Arrow's tone.

Felicity couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. Oliver Queen was being asked to take part in an auction where men and women would get to bid on several hand-picked individuals. All the proceeds would go to the families of the police officers. Apparently the board if Go errors were insisting that he talk part in it. They were hoping to use him to give the company some positive publicity.

She tried to reign in her laughter, but the angry look on his face just made her double over. She finally made it over to the sofa before she could breathe properly again.

"It isn't funny," Oliver growled.

"It's a little funny," Felicity insisted as she tried to calm herself.

Of all the dark and terrible things he had faced in his life, the very thought that this was what frightened him threatened to restart her fit of laughter.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Just think of it as another mission, but instead of taking down the bad guys, you would be wining and dining some rich socialite."

"I would rather take my chances with a deadly jewel thief." Even as he said those words an image of Felicity wearing a gold dress popped into his head. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but he could still remember his eyes going wide at how beautiful she had looked that night. "At least you'll be there. You can do some recon for me on who is planning to bud on me?"

"But I-" She had a nice evening planned. She hoped to catch up on some of her favorite television shows before her hectic double life started eradicating all of her free time.

"Please, Felicity."

"Well, I do have this dress I have been wanting to try." How could she really say no to that face he was making? Besides, wearing fancy dresses at parties was one of the few things she had actually missed about being Oliver's executive assistant.

The relief that washed over Oliver's face drew a smile out of her. That her mere presence soothed Oliver's apprehension surprised her.

"You won't regret it," Oliver said.

Felicity shook her head as she stood and returned to her desk. "The last time I was at an auction I had a bomb collar strapped to my neck.

Oliver grinned as he watched her ramble until she sat down. Even while he wasn't CEO, Oliver had spent most if his time with Felicity and yet he couldn't keep his eyes off his friend as she happily hummed while going about her work.

Oliver had to admit that perhaps Felicity was right. He tried to relax as he took a drink of the 50 year old port that the waitress had brought him. Like Felicity, he was partial to red wine, but the dessert wine they were serving wasn't bad either. He supposed that the sweetness of the wine was part of the atmosphere that the hosts of the auction were trying to create.

He only been there for an hour and as far as he could figure, he and several other men and women would be auctioned off first. They were sort of the main attraction. After, another auction was supposed to take place. The men and women at the second one were no less attractive, but were not as well known so they were not expected to fetch the sums that the first one would.

"Actually a pretty sound strategy," Oliver said to himself as he looked at the gathering crowd. By holding a secondary auction, the event would rake in even more cash.

By the looks of the men and women ogling the pictures of the people to be auctioned off, there would be no shortage of bidders.

Then he saw her. The crowd parted at just the right moment and suddenly she was there.

Her shimmering blonde hair was brushed backwards and the dress...

She was wearing green..his green.

Oliver had to swallow hard as he took in her appearance. His eyes strayed all over his body. The exposed flesh of her neck and shoulders tormented him and made his imagination work in over drive as to what the rest of her creamy skin looked like beneath the form fitting dress.

"Felicity?"

When Felicity turned, her whipped around and Oliver found himself looking into that smile that seemed reserved just for him. At least that what it seemed like.

"Oliver!" She yelled, enthusiastically. "Did you know there's another auction open to the public? This is so exciting?"

"You're bidding on someone?"

"I wasn't sure at first but after seeing some of these pictures, I think I just might," Felicity was speaking so fast that she did not catch the incredulous look Oliver was giving her.

"I mean, it's been so long since I've been on an actual date that it might be kind of cool. It can't hurt right? Who knows if I'll even ever meet anyone that is interested in me since we are always so busy."

Oliver was thinking of some way to say that he actually found her very interesting when a voice he had hoped to never hear again interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Ollie?" Oliver cringed when he turned to see flaming read hair of his ex.

"Terra," Oliver gritted his teeth.

"I knew it!" She said happily. "When I saw your name on the list of people to be auctioned, I knew it had to be a sign."

The thought of having to spend an evening with her absolutely terrified Oliver.

"Don't you worry, Ollie." She misinterpreted the look of fear in his eyes. "No one is going to out bid me for you."

Terra turned to walk away to ensure she had a spot as close to the stage as possible, but as she did her attention end turned to Felicity.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun." She called back and winked at them.

"Was that-?" Felicity suddenly recalled a mission not too long ago where Oliver had her pretend to be his girlfriend to avoid a crazy ex girlfriend.

"Yeah," Oliver said, confirming Felicity's suspicions. A crazy idea suddenly popped into his head. If Felicity had helped him avoid Terra before then maybe she would help him again.

"Felicity," Oliver placed both hands on her shoulders to get her full attention. "You have to bid on me."

Felicity nearly choked on the wine she was sipping. "What?"

"You have to bid on me," he repeated.

Felicity couldn't believe what Oliver had just asked of her. "You know what, No!"

It was bad enough that he had ruined her original plans for the evening, now he was trying to ruin what little fun she had in the last few months.

Not to mention the havoc it would do to her already tarnished image. How would it look like if Oliver's executive assistant suddenly started bidding on him? If people didn't already think they were sleeping together then they definitely would if she did as Oliver requested.

"Why not?"

His obliviousness further infuriated Felicity but the pleading look he threw in her direction gave her pause.

"I spend every single day of my life with you already. There's absolutely no way I'm bidding on you," Felicity yelled as she prepared to join the audience for the auction. "Besides, I already have my eyes on a certain tall and handsome guy. Number 23, I think it was.

Oliver frowned at the devilish smile Felicity was giving him. Was she teasing him?

"Felicity, please," Oliver pleaded again. "This is no time to joke around. Get your head in the game."

"Sure thing," Felicity stepped closer and fixed the bow tie he was wearing. "As soon as you get yours out of your ass."

Felicity couldn't say that she didn't somewhat enjoy the dejected look on his face when the participants of the auction were called away. It looks like she found a way to have her fun after all.

As the auction began and Felicity took her seat, she was glad to notice that her seat was close to the stage. It would allow her to see the man she had planned on bidding.

The initial auction began and soon the host began to call out name after name as the audience began to bid on their chosen dates. Felicity balked at the amount of money that was being thrown around. She was mentally calculating how much money had been raised when someone interrupted her.

"Lover's spat?"

Felicity rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice immediately. This woman just didn't know when to quit.

Felicity kept her eyes on the stage. She thought the best way to deal with Terra was to ignore her until she went away.

Oliver's name was called and he uneasily stepped up to the front of the stage. For someone who was usually as agile as a jungle dat, he looked awkward and unsure of himself. Felicity felt herself blush when his darted through the audience, immediately trying to seek her out.

The butterflies in her stomach started acting up when she realized that in his moment of discomfort, he sought out her soothing presence.

Unfortunately for Felicity, Terra was not the type of person to be ignored so easily. Terra leaned in closer so that her lips were almost touching Felicity's ear when she noticed Oliver staring at his executive assistant.

"Awfully nice of you to lend out your boyfriend like this."

"This will be a night he won't forget, I promise."

An image of a sweaty and naked Terra on top of Oliver suddenly filled her mind. Felicity felt a bunch of emotions surge to the surface. Anger and jealousy were at the forefront. Before Felicity could fully comprehend what she had decided, Felicity had pulled out her tablet and began to furiously type on the screen.

Bidding on Oliver began and to no one's surprise, Terra was the first one to bid. She, however, would not be last.

A bidding war began as Terra and several other women tried to outlast one another.

"Highest bid so far is to this young woman,"' the host pointed at Terra.

Felicity looked up from what she was doing just in time to see Oliver eyes widen. He looked at her with those piercing blue eyes as he silently begged her to not let Terra win.

_Please, _he mouthed to her.

Felicity caved. How she resist when he looked at her that way?

"$100,000.00" Felicity blurted out.

Terra's jaw drop, but she quickly regained her composure and tried to counter. "$150,000."

"$200,00.00" Felicity shouted almost instantaneously.

The two women went back and forth as the rest of the audience became mere spectators in the battle.

Determined as Terra was, she did not have the resources that Felicity had access to.

Oliver beamed at her as the host declared Felicity the winner. Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity watched triumphantly as Terra stormed off, defeated yet again.

"Thank you," Oliver wrapped his around her waist once he walked off the stage and joined her.

"You're welcome," as she leaned into him. She reveled at the feel of his body and in the knowledge that he would not push her away. After all, he was supposed to be her prize.

"Why are you scared of her anyway?"

Oliver shook his head. "I went out with her one time a long time ago. During that one date she somehow came to the conclusion we were soul mates. The next day I found out that she had called every entertainment magazine in the city to announce our engagement."

"Wow, she really is crazy."

"No kidding," Oliver sighed, exasperated. "I had to threaten her with legal action when I caught her applying for an actual marriage license."

Oliver kissed her forehead. "I would have given anything to not have to have dinner with her. So where exactly would my date like to eat?"

Oliver laughed as he led Felicity to the car.

Felicity hoped he would still be laughing the next day when he discovered almost a million dollars missing from his account.


	14. Oliver wants to disappear

_**Prompt: **__Oliver is at a low point. Feels like he can do no right and he's messing up the lives of those around him. He think maybe it would be better if he had never returned to Starling City. Never met Dig, Roy and Felicity. ( Olicity tones please)_

Even a man like Oliver Queen had his limits. No matter how much he hid himself beneath the dark green leather and the foreboding hood, he was nothing more than a human being.

He returned to Starling City to save it, but instead he offered it death and destruction.

He had failed everyone here just like he had failed his friends on Lian Yu.

So many people had already died, his mother among them. How many more had to perish before he realized the glaring truth. He should have never returned to Starling City in the first place.

If he hadn't then perhaps his mother would still be alive. Thea would be a normal college girl. Roy would still be the trouble maker he always was, but at least he wouldn't have the blood of those police officers he killed on his hands. Diggle would probably be married to Lyla already. Oliver dreaded taking Diggle on missions with him now. He was going to be a father soon and Oliver did not want to be the reason his godchild had to grow up without a father.

"Then there's you," Oliver whispered to himself as he stared at Felicity's window.

It was a rare off night for Team Arrow and Oliver had become restless. He tried training and even relaxing, but he couldn't.

He decided to take his bike for a ride and before he knew it, Oliver ended up across the street from Felicity's house.

Of all the things he feared, nothing compared to his fear of losing the feisty blonde.

Despite that, Oliver found himself wondering what it would be like not to see Felicity on a daily basis. She was ingrained in every facet of his life that his day no longer seemed complete without seeing or speaking to her.

Oliver closed his eyes and leaned his head on the handles of his bike. He knew his relationship with Felicity was growing.

It may have been part of a ruse to defeat Slade, but they both knew what he had told her in the mansion was true. She was always the one person who could see right through him.

Felicity was smart, courageous, and had a bigger heart than any one he knew. Oliver, on the other hand, was damaged. She deserved someone better than a guilt-ridden man who spent his nights chasing criminals.

Oliver sighed into his hands. There was just too much too risk. "I should just disappear."

"Oliver?"

He nearly jumped at the sound of his name. It was rare that anyone surprised him. He must have been so deep in thought that he didn't even hear her approach.

He looked up to see Felicity standing right next to his bike in her pajamas. In her hand was a cup of hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows.

He tried to smile, the mask he wore on a daily basis sliding into place.

But as soon as he saw Felicity's face, he knew it was too late.

The tear that rolled down her cheek from beneath her glasses told him that she had heard what he had just said.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. She looked up at him, anxiously. It was as if she was waiting for him to take back what he had just said. Oliver wanted to say something, anything really but the words would not come.

Finally, Felicity could not keep silent any longer.

"A-are you leaving?"

Oliver's refusal to speak was answer of enough for Felicity. No one else knew him the way she did.

"Oliver, you can't," her voice was trembling with emotion.

Still Oliver didn't say a word.

"What were you planning to do!? Just disappear without telling anyone?!"

His eyes snapped up when her voice started rising.

"Felicity-"

She didn't let him finish. "So that's it? After everything we've been through, you're just going to run away?"

"It's better for everyone," Oliver's voice was barely a whisper.

Felicity was not the type to lose her temper, but what she heard leave Oliver's mouth angered her.

"How?!" Felicity screamed at him so loudly that she wouldn't have been surprised if some of her neighbors had heard her.

She lowered her voice when she saw the dejected look on his face. She did not want to make him feel worse than he already did, but she had to make him see reason.

"Oliver, you carry so much on your shoulders but you aren't on an island anymore. You have people to help you. People who care about you, people who love you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't think I could live with myself if you- any of you dies because of me."

"But that's not your choice is it? It's my life, my choice. Don't you respect me enough to accept my decisions?"

Oliver stuttered as he listened to her. Of course, he respected her. She was one of the strongest women he had ever me met. He relied on her more than anyone else in his life.

"Don't you think I feel the same way?" She asked, suddenly.

Oliver looked up, confused.

"Haven't you ever considered what I feel every time I watch you put on that hood? Don't you realize how terrified I am that you throw yourself into battle after battle regardless of your injuries?"

Felicity had to wipe the free flowing tears. She had kept this to herself for so long.

"Every time you leave I have to wonder if it's the last time I'm ever going to see you. What if you die before I work up the courage to tell you that-"

Oliver's eyes went wide at the same time Felicity's did. He doubted that she had meant to say so much.

They were similar in that way. Both were afraid to take the final step over the cliff.

"Tell me what?"

Felicity let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

"You promised me once that I would never lose you. Are you going to keep that promise?" She said instead of answering his question.

Without another word she turned from him and walked back to her house, her robe billowing behind her.

She stopped at her door and looked behind her. She smiled slightly when she found Oliver had made no attempt to leave.

She stepped through the threshold but left the door open in a silent invitation. 


	15. Anything for her

_**Prompt: Felicity is very sick and needs a transplant (of some kind) so oliver anonymously donates without telling her, until dig spills the beans on why Oliver is no longer holding up.**_

_**A/N This one kind of broke my heart to write.**_

It was a slow recovery for Felicity. The transplant operation had taken more out of her than even she had thought.

The doctor's though were optimistic that she would make a full recovery. Felicity had barely been sick a day in her life so it had been quite a shock when she was told that she needed several organ transplants.

Her condition was genetic, inherited from her father's side of the family. Apparently it was only matter of time until the degenerative disease caught up with her. She could even remember her mother telling her when she was younger that it was the reason her father had left. He was seeking some miracle cure in the east.

The news terrified Felicity and she would have succumbed to that fear if it wasn't for Oliver Queen.

As soon as she told him, Oliver had barely left her side. He took care of everything and even made sure that she had the best doctors money could afford.

She balked at seeing the hospital bill one time, but Oliver brushed it off as it was nothing.

"It's only money, Felicity." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I can live with out it. I can't live without you."

Those words gave her comfort like nothing else. He gave her hope when she thought despair would over come her.

It seemed he was always on the verge of saying something more. Felicity thought that perhaps she knew what he wanted to say. After all he had already said the words to her once before in Queen Manor. They both said that it was part of a ruse to bring down Slade, but she knew better. She always could see right through Oliver Queen.

Felicity didn't mind waiting. It gave her something to look forward to, something to fight for.

Even lying in that hospital she couldn't help imagining Oliver trying to help her get her body in shape again. She could already see their sweaty bodies tangled together on the training mats on the Foundry floor.

Oliver Queen was her knight in shining armor. He had even found an anonymous donor who was willing to provide her with the organs she so desperately needed to survive.

When she woke up, however, Oliver was not there. His absence had left her confused. He had practically lived at her bedside since she had been admitted to the hospital.

"Where's Oliver?" She had asked Diggle when he came to see her.

Felicity could swore she saw a frown cross his features. It was only there for a split second before it was replaced by the brotherly smile that she had grown accustomed to.

"Everything's fine now, Felicity. You just concentrate on getting better."

She nodded, weakly. It was still hard to concentrate with the amount of medications that was circulating in her system, but she did not fail to miss the fact that her friend had not answered her question.

She would ask that question repeatedly over the next few weeks. No one ever gave her a straight answer. Not Diggle, not the doctors, and even Quentin Lance was dodgy when he came to visit her.

Felicity couldn't understand the heartbreaking way he looked at her on his way out. It was full of regret.

She never gave up hope that Oliver would suddenly come rushing through the doors of her hospital room. Even at night she would stay awake as late as she was able, expecting the Arrow to pay her a visit. When she realized he was not coming, Felicity cried herself to sleep.

Eventually she was strong enough to be discharged. She was facing many years of doctor's visits, but at least they were letting her go home.

She desperately missed the comforts of her home. She felt handicapped without the tech she had used on a daily basis. She missed being able to shower and she missed being able to wear her own clothes. Above all, she missed Oliver.

She hoped that he would have been there to pick her up from the hospital so she tried to hide her disappointment when Diggle came alone.

Except to ask how she was doing, her friend was silent during the drive to her place. He was very considerate and strove to make sure she had everything she needed before he left.

Of course she didn't for what she needed was Oliver.

The next day she worked up the courage to call his cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. She tried the office, the club, and even his home but no one had seemed to know where he was.

Images of an injured Oliver laying on a cold table filled her mind. Did he go on a mission while she was recovering? Did something go wrong? Was he hurt?

When Diggle refused to answer her, Felicity called Thea Queen.

Knowing that everyone seemed to be going out of their way to not give her a straight answer, Felicity blocked her number when she dialed Thea's number.

Felicity's heart was filled with dread when she heard Thea's tired voice on the other end. It was obvious that the younger Queen had been crying.

"Thea? I'm looking for Oliver. I'm a friend of his. Its Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

"Felicity..."

Felicity could hear Thea's breath hitch in her throat. Her breaths were loud and deafening as she waited for Oliver's younger sister to respond.

It seemed like she almost did, but at the last minute she changed her mind.

"I'm sorry. My brother's preoccupied."

Even as Thea ended the call, Felicity could tell that tears had started falling.

By now Felicity knew something was definitely wrong. She knew Oliver better than anyone. He was not the type to abandon his friends unless it was unavoidable.

Felicity had enough. Doctor's orders to stay home be damned. She got dressed and hailed a cab to Queen Manor.

Diggle's eyes were wide with surprise when he opened the door to the manor and found her standing there.

He tried to tell her that it wasn't a good time.

"I'll drive you home. Oliver will come see you there." He tried to guide her back outside, but Felicity was tired of waiting.

She pushed her way forward, knowing that despite his enormous size, John Diggle would never use force on her.

Felicity knew from the blueprints she had studied long ago which room was Oliver's. She wasted no time in making her way there and was beyond annoyed that the steps took more effort than remembered.

She didn't bother knocking but what she saw when she opened the door was something that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Oliver, the strongest man she had ever known, was lying weakly on his bed. Multiple I.V lines connected his body to several bags of fluids and medications.

An elderly man hovered over Oliver, checking the cables and monitors.

"What happened?" Felicity said as her hands went to cover her mouth.

Oliver and the man who Felicity assumed was a physician looked up to her.

Oliver smiled weakly at her, but the older man studied her carefully.

"So this is she?" He asked with a raspy voice. It was almost as if the older man was sizing up Felicity.

He sighed heavily when Oliver nodded.

Felicity turned to Diggle, question after question tumbling from her lips.

Dig looked to Oliver as if he was asking for permission. Oliver hesitated, but a pleading look from Felicity made him nod his head again.

"Tell me," Felicity insisted.

Diggle's eyes lowered to the ground. "You were way down at the bottom of the donor's list, Felicity. There was almost no chance that the doctors were going to be able to get what you needed in time."

Felicity's breath began to quicken. "What did he do?"

Diggle choked as he continued. "Oliver found some organs through the black market. Anatoli Kynzev, Oliver's friend in the Bratva wanted to get Oliver healthy organs, but Oliver refused. He knew how his friend would get those organs and Oliver would not allow someone to die for him."

Felicity's face scrunched up. If what Diggle was saying true then how did she get-

"No!" Felicity gasped.

"He wanted to tell you himself after you recovered," Dig motioned to the bed, but as you can see the procedure didn't go exactly like he planned.

"You mean?" Felicity choked on the tears that fell from her eyes.

Diggle nodded solemnly. "He took what the Bratva gave him so that he could give you his."

Felicity shook her head. It didn't make sense. She had one of the rarest blood types on the planet. It was one of the reasons she was so pessimistic at the start.

Then by some miracle, Oliver had found what she needed. She thought at the time that it was nearly statistical improbability that he was able to do so, but she was so relieved that she hadn't given it a second thought.

For Oliver to do what Diggle said he did meant that she and Oliver shared the same rare blood type. Did everyone know but her? She suddenly recalled Quentin's look of regret when he visited her. She remembered Thea's tear filled phone call.

She rushed sobbing to Oliver's side. She knelt at his bedside as she took his hand and placed it on her cheek.

The doctor seemed to take the hint and moved out of the way. He motion for Diggle to follow him, explaining that he had some last minute instructions for Oliver's care.

"Why would you do this, Oliver?" She weeped on to his hand.

"Don't you know?" He asked weakly. Even in his deteriorating state, nothing brought a smile to his lips like Felicity's presence.

"You meant what you said that night," Felicity said simply. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I did," he whispered. There was no question about which night Felicity was referring to.

"You shouldn't have done this." She could barely see him through the wetness in her eyes.

"As long as you live, what else matters," he said as exhaustion filled him. He closed his eyes.

"Life without you isn't really living," she leaned in so her lips were almost touching his ear. "Don't you dare die on me, Oliver Queen. You promised I wouldn't lose you. Don't you break that promise."


	16. Kiss on a rooftop

"I thought I lost you," Felicity cried hysterically into the blood soaked green leather.

It had been another bloody battle on the rooftop over Queen Consolidated. Felicity was worried when she saw Oliver topple over the edge with his opponent in tow. She should have had more faith in him. Before she could even take a few steps in the direction they had fallen, Oliver emerged from the edge pulling himself and his unconscious rival up back over the edge. She couldn't help, but admire the strength it took to accomplish that feat.

Oliver tried to steady himself as Felicity pressed herself into his injury ridden body.

"It's okay, I'm here." He whispered into her disheveled hair. His breaths came with a lot of difficulty, but he didn't want to give his friend more reason to worry.

His efforts seemed futile. Felicity lifted her head of his chest. Her features were lined with concern as she used her fingers to search out his injuries in the low light.

"How bad is it?" She asked as her hand finally found the large gash on his abdomen. She had missed it at first because of the dark, but just the way his voice sounded clued her in to that he was injured.

"It's nothing," he didn't know why he even attempted lying to her. She could always see right through him.

True enough, Felicity did not believe and pressed her bare hand on the injury. She did not mind the feel of his blood on her flesh as she tried to stem it as much as she could.

Oliver couldn't help smiling at her concern. There was a time when the very sight of blood on him would make her hurl, but she was past that now.

It made him realize how far the two of them had actually come and suddenly all his injuries and weaknesses were forgotten. His head was swimming, but for a different reason altogether

Of all the people who had come and gone in his life, Felicity had become the one stabilizing force. She tempered the rage that stormed inside him. Despite everything that he had done in his past, Felicity continued to expect more from him. More than anything else it was that expectation that inspired him to be the hero she thought him to be.

All he could see suddenly was her beautiful face, her beautiful blue eyes, and her alluring pink lipstick.

"You're glasses are broken," he said as he gently lifted them off her face.

Oliver's face suddenly blurred as the lens left the area in front of her eyes. That didn't last long however as Felicity suddenly found the distance between their faces decreasing. She found her breath quickening as his mouth inched closer and closer.

Felicity's heart fluttered when their lips finally met. She had imagined this moment so many times before that she could scarcely believe that it was actually happening.

The kiss was just as intense as Felicity thought it would be and she breathed him in as much as she could.

They reveled in the feeling as their lips explored one another and only separated when the need for oxygen finally defeated their need to continue the kiss.

"Ahem," both turned to see Diggle standing behind them. His arms were crossed as if he was an older brother staring disapprovingly at a younger sibling.

Both Oliver and Felicity thought Diggle was going to give them some lecture about how what they were doing was a disaster waiting to happen.

But true to form, John Diggle smiled at the last minute and began two smirk at his two closest friends.

"Bout time," He whispered. Unlike them, he knew that it was only a matter time before his two friends ended up together. "I'm happy for you and all, but maybe we should patch him up before you suck all the oxygen for each other."

Oliver laughed and Felicity blushed as Diggle led them away from the rooftop.

"Now we have to set some ground rules. There are some things that I never want to see. Rule number 1, no funny stuff in the car. Keep your hands to yourself while I'm driving you guys around..." 


End file.
